


Without Which Excerpts

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: Missing Scenes from my story "Without Which". Memories that fill in their history, but didn't quite fit into the original narrative of the story. They range from fluffy to angst but add to their backstory a bit. You'll need to read that for this to make sense.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 29





	1. When Kara met Laura...

**Author's Note:**

> As I work on the final chapter of Without Which, I realize that I'm just not ready for it to be over. With that in mind, I've written some scenes from their past to fill in their history. Some are angsty and some are just fluffy happy "memories." I'll add to them as they come to me. I'm also open to suggestions of things you would have liked to have seen from their life together or moments from the show you would have liked to have seen worked into the story.

He changed shirts for the third time, and she rolled her eyes from her place on the bed where she sat watching him flutter around. "Why are you so nervous? I've already met your mom and she liked me. Your dad...well, he'll come around. I just don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this lunch."

"Because this is different," Zak explained as he fastened the buttons on his sleeves. "Today, you're meeting Laura."

"And...?" she pressed, and he shrugged helplessly and offered her a sheepish smile.

"And...it just matters to me, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed dramatically, "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thank you," he sighed and then gave her an appraising look. "Do you have a dress or something?"

Her eyes narrowed and a dark look came over her face. "I will murder you while you sleep."

"Never mind," he said quickly and fled to the bathroom to fix his hair in safety.

They entered the small cafe and looked around. Kara recognized her immediately. She'd seen pictures of her around Zak's childhood home and apartment, but she was even more beautiful in person.

"Zak," she called out as she stood from her seat and immediately pulled him into a hug the moment that he was reachable. "And you must be Kara."

She wasn't sure what it was about this woman that made her so important to Zak, but there was a warmth that emanated from her and Kara found herself wanting this woman to accept her. Her smile was soft and reached all the way up to her eyes as she gestured for them to sit in the seats across from her.

"I've heard a lot about you," Laura said and the lilting tone to her voice put Kara at ease. "I was so happy when Zak told me you'd be joining us for lunch."

"I hope you don't mind," Kara replied, and Laura smiled reassuringly.

"Of course not! I've looked forward to this all week. Please relax. Surely, after meeting Zak's father this can't possibly be as intimidating."

"Yeah...his dad...."

"Is actually kind and warm beneath that Commander's persona he wears," Laura finished for her. "He acts tough, but don't be fooled...he's really a softie. I bet he loved you."

"I'm not sure...I'm not exactly a by the book kind of officer."

"Neither is he," Laura laughed "and he's been known to take a personal liking to those who might not fit in the box. In fact, I brought you something that might help."

She reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a book. The cover looked worn as though the book was aged and valuable.

"Next time you see him, tell him that you came across this and thought of him. He loves a good book, and this will score you points without looking like you're trying too hard to suck up."

"You didn't have to do that," she tried, but Laura's smile faded just a little and a sadness filtered her eyes.

"He'll love the book," she said, and it occurred to Kara that Laura actually had come across the book and thought of him...that she had bought it because she knew he would like it, and she wanted him to have it. Suddenly it mattered to Kara that he got it.

"Thank you. We're going to see him this weekend when he's on leave. I'll make sure he gets it."

Laura's smile faded even more at the mention of the Commander being on leave, but she quickly covered it with a question to Zak about his flight training.

Kara tried to put a happy smile on her own face, but she found her heart heavy thinking about what it must be like for Laura to still love him...to still think of him...to still long to share something as intimate as a book she knew he would enjoy...but to not be able to be with him. Laura should be the one meeting him when he comes home on leave. She should be the one handing him the book and watching the delighted smile spread across his face as he thumbed through the pages. She had seen the pictures in their house of Laura. She knew he still loved her too. She wasn't sure she'd ever really known of anything so tragic.

She was brought out of her reverie by Zak and looked up to see that the waitress had been standing there waiting for her order. She quickly put in her request and turned back to the conversation at hand determined to make a good impression on this woman who meant so much to her boyfriend.

The moment the waitress left Laura leaned across the table with excitement dancing in her eyes. "Okay, Kara, I promised myself I wouldn't bombard you with questions, but my darling Zak here has never brought a girl to meet me before and I'm dying to get to know you."

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better too," Kara replied and found that she genuinely meant it. "How about we each get to ask three questions."

"Appropriate and reasonable questions..." Zak warned and both women smiled unsure which one of them he felt the need to caution but felt it might be both.

"You first, Laura," Kara said and sat back in her seat waiting.

"What made you want to join the military?"

"My mom was in the military. She kind of pushed me into it, and I felt like I had something to prove to her. What made you go into politics?"

"I was a teacher and saw how much needed to be done to fix our schools. I can do more to help now than I ever could as a teacher. What made you agree to a date with Zak?"

"He was cute, and I'd been drinking. What made you decide to date the Commander all those years ago?"

"He was cute," she echoed with a grin, "but he was also highly intelligent, loved books,...and he made me laugh. Do you want to stay in the military?"

"I love to fly, and the military lets me do that," she answered with a shrug and didn't allow herself time to reconsider her last question before she asked, "Do you still love him?"

"Yes," Laura answered without hesitation "that wasn't ever the problem."

"Then what was?" Kara followed up and sadness once more clouded Laura's eyes. 

"I think that's a fourth question," she replied and leaned back in her seat.

Kara shrugged. "Call it a bonus, and I'll give you one too."

She took a moment to consider it before nodding her head and pondering her response. "There were things he still needed to do, and I loved him enough to want him to be free to do them. Now, I think it's my turn. Do you like boxing?"

Momentarily confused by the sudden redirection of their conversation, Kara stumbled for a second but nodded her head.

Unfazed, Laura continued, "My father was an avid fight fan. I adored my father, so I love a good fight. We should go to a match sometime when you're both in town with some time on your hands."

"That sounds great!" Zak beamed, "We haven't been since I started flight school. Remember that time we got those ringside seats, but Donovan gave a knockout blow to Pinsky and the match was over in less than a minute?"

"Yes," Laura laughed, "but the chocolate fudge cake we got after made up for the poor fight a little bit."

"That was good cake," Zak agreed.

"It was great cake!" She beamed back. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress setting plates of food on the table in front of them. The time passed quickly as Laura and Zak shared various stories with her and asked her questions to make her feel included as they spoke. There was a closeness there, and Kara could easily see why Laura mattered so much to Zak. She was a rather remarkable woman and the more she spoke, the more Kara wanted Laura to like her. She found herself feeling disappointed when Laura regretfully mentioned needing to get back to work.

"Thanks for making time to have lunch with us, Laura," Zak said with a smile and Laura pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'll always make time for you," she promised, and Kara didn't doubt the sincerity of that claim one bit.

She smiled when Laura pulled her into a hug as well and promised to come with Zak when they had lunch again soon.

They followed her out of the restaurant and watched her making her way down the street and to her car, before turning in the opposite direction to find their own vehicle.

"Your Dad is an idiot for letting her go," Kara remarked as she pulled the seatbelt across her body.

"He knows," Zak replied and a sad smile pulled at his lips.

"You think she liked me?" she asked and found herself feeling a little uneasy.

He reached next to him and pulled her hand into his. "I think she loved you. She never invites other people to go to a fight with us. It's always been our thing. You must have made a good impression to get such a prestigious invite."

She smiled and looked out the window as they made their way back to her apartment. She hoped he was right. It mattered to her what Laura Roslin thought of her.

"Maybe they'll find their way back to each other," she said softly as her fingers traced over the cover of the book in her lap, and he smiled knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"I hope so," he agreed, and a wistful look stole over his face. "I don't think they'd be crazy enough to blow it again if they ever got another chance."

She looked down at the copy of _Searider Falcon_ she held and thought that Zak was right. If fate ever brought them back together, they'd make the most of it. She was sure of that.

As she looked at the man next to her, she decided she would make the most of what life had given her too.


	2. Practicing speeches...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura helps Bill memorize his speech.

"And when we look back on the sacrifices made by the brave men and women..."

"No....that's not it," she called out from the couch. "You skipped the line about the military being dedicated to the protection and well-being of the people."

"That line comes later towards the end," he argued, but she shook her head and held up the papers in her hand.

"Bill, I'm looking at your speech...it's before the line you just said. Why would I make that up?"

"Fine..." he sighed, "give me the line before it."

"Maybe you should take a break," she suggested, but he shook his head.

"I have to give this speech at tomorrow's ceremony. This is the only time I have to memorize it. I just keep getting mixed up, but I'll get it."

She smiled encouragingly. "Maybe you just need something to help you relax. I used to write my speeches on cards and then once I had each one memorized, I would rip it up and toss the pieces. Let the pieces fall where they may so to speak. It helps."

He smiled and pictured coming home to scraps of paper littering the floor. "My father used to break pencils. He would borrow one from the clerk before court. Break preconceived notions...work with what you have...."

She grinned in response. "Oh, that's good. I like that. Want me to get you some pencils?"

"No thanks," he said with a smile and shake of his head "That was his thing."

She sipped her tea and looked around the room thoughtfully. "So, we just need to come up with your own thing then. Let me see...what could you break..."

"I don't have to break something..."

"Smash something?" she offered instead, and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be destructive," he suggested, but her eyes were dancing in enjoyment.

"Build something?" she tried again, and his heart warmed at her playfulness. He loved this side of her the most.

"I could have that part memorized by the time you come up with something."

She shook her head not the least bit discouraged from her task. "That's no fun....hmm...maybe we could make it into a game..." she trailed off and her eyes took on a spark of mischief that told him he was in trouble. "I know! You could remove an article of your clothes every time you memorize a section."

"I think you meant I could remove an article of your clothes every time I memorize a section."

"No, I meant yours," she grinned and then took on a more serious expression as she explained. "It's cold in here and you'd be distracted. No... I think it's best if you undress. I'll stay in here for moral support and memory checks."

"I think we can think of something else."

"Nope, sorry...we're out of time." She shrugged and adjusted her glasses in mock preparation for his compliance. "The key to your success is linked to the removal of your clothes. I don't make the rules, Bill. You just have to accept it and get going. Let's start at the top...well...I mean the top of your speech, but it does seem appropriate to also start at removing your shirt." She shook her head in feigned innocence. "Would you believe that was just a coincidence, and I didn't plan it that way?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Fine..." she sighed "your choice then. If it's really that important to you to remove your pants first...who am I to stand in the way of your progress..."

She saw the grin in his eyes and barely had a second to set her teacup on the coffee table before he was pressing her down into the couch with hands moving mercilessly to each spot he knew would have her giggling.

"Fine! Your socks can be first!" she called out between giggles, but he kept tickling her until her breathing and giggles were competing and she couldn't take any more.

"Okay, Okay! We can come up with something else!" she surrendered, and he gave her a triumphant grin.

"We are gathered here today..." he said and pressed a kiss to her neck before continuing his speech, "to honor the men and women of the service."

His fingers slowly worked each button of her blouse open as he said each word of his speech effortlessly from start to finish. She was sure he didn't miss a line, but she was far too distracted to be certain.

She was sure, however, that his method of memorizing was far better than tearing up paper and breaking pencils. She found herself wanting to volunteer him for any type of speech that would ever need to be given. She was more than willing to be his study partner and help him memorize each and every one. She would just have to be careful not to start blushing when she watched him giving his speech tomorrow. 

"That was a powerful speech," she whispered later when they were curled up on the couch together under soft blankets watching the fire dance in the fireplace across the room.

"I was properly motivated to get it all right," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his tone.

"The speech?"

"Yeah...that too," he chuckled, and she grinned in response.

"There's a perfectly good bed in the other room," he suggested a moment later with a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Do you care?"

"Nuh-uh," she mumbled with a giggle, and his arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Me either," he whispered back, and she sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight," she whispered sleepily and allowed the feeling of warmth and comfort that always came from the feel of his arms wrapped around her to wash over her until she drifted off to sleep.

His whispered, "I love you, Laura," was the last sound she heard as she let sleep take her, and she knew no matter how many times she had heard him say that to her that it had never gotten old.

She loved him too.


	3. Belonging

He was late, but his transport had been delayed, and he had almost been unable to work out getting off the ship.

She wasn't expecting him until tomorrow, and he smiled thinking about the look on her face when she realized he had shown up at her schoolboard fundraiser. He was sure his late arrival would be overlooked considering he originally wasn't supposed to be back in time to attend.

She'd mentioned it to him weeks ago but understood that it wouldn't work out for him to be back in time to attend with her. She promised she understood and told him a whole list of ways he could make it up to her over his two-week shore leave. He knew she genuinely meant it when she said she understood, but he also knew her well enough to detect the trace amount of sadness in her tone whenever it came up in the weeks following.

He'd pulled all kinds of strings to be able to get back in time for the event but hadn't mentioned it to her just in case he wasn't able to pull it off. He was glad now that he hadn't. He almost hadn't made, but he also wanted to surprise her.

He stepped into the banquet hall and immediately scanned the room. She had done a wonderful job organizing and setting it up, and his chest swelled with pride at the turnout she had. The room was packed, and his eyes fell upon the Secretary of Education and his wife chatting with guests across the room. He knew that Laura would do wonders for the school system if she held a position with that much power and authority, and he made a mental note to bring it up sometime. She hated politics but she loved the education system and he'd spent many a night listening to her bemoan the lack of funding and shortage of qualified teachers enough to know that she just might be tempted by the chance to actually do something about it.

His eyes scanned the room once more looking desperately for his intended target, and his heart skipped when he finally saw her across the room.

She was stunning.

Her black dress accentuated her curves while still modestly covering and fitting her in a way that spoke of class and style. Her hair was piled up on her head and soft ringlets brushed across her cheek and neck. She was laughing at something the guest she was speaking with said, and she looked every bit engaged and entranced by their words, but he knew her. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and her fingers brushed absently over the silver band of the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. The idea that she was standing there in her element missing him sent a surge of warmth and affection flooding through him, and he thanked the gods that he was able to work out his surprise.

He watched as she nodded her head at the guest, and they walked away to speak to someone else. She looked down at the bracelet and straightened it on her wrist before squaring her shoulders and looking up to scan the room.

He knew the moment her eyes found him, and he shrugged and offered a soft smile. Even from a distance, he could make out the sheen of moisture in her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep her emotions in check.

His heart raced with every step that he took towards her, and she stood rooted to the spot waiting as if she wasn't quite sure that he was really there.

"Missed you," he said the same way he did every time they greeted each other when he came home. His lips curved into a boyish grin as he fought to keep his own emotions in line. 

"Me too," she whispered back her own familiar line, and the whimpered sound that escaped her lips was all he needed to hear.

He pulled her into his arms, and she wrapped her own around him tightly. "You're here," she whispered, and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I hope you don't mind that I crashed your party," he teased and felt her laugh against his shoulder.

"Not when you look so handsome in your dress uniform," she teased back and pulled away just enough to study his face.

Her eyes danced with happiness and everything he had done to get here for her was well worth the effort it had taken. He would do anything the universe asked of him to make her happy, but it overwhelmed him with love and gratitude that this was all it took for her. All he had to do was simply show up for her, and she would be like this...happy and in love. He didn't deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life loving her anyway.

"I'm not sure I want to know what it cost you to work it out, but I have never loved you more," she beamed and brushed her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull.

"I was a little worried you might have found a filler date, and then I would have been the awkward third wheel for the evening."

"Never," She grinned and shook her head. "If you can't make it, then I'm woman enough to fly solo for the night. You're my one and only "plus one". Well...actually..."

"Actually?" he questioned with a raised brow, and she smiled and glanced away bashfully.

"I may have tried to talk Lee and Zak into coming, but Lee refused to wear a suit and Zak was out when I told him we weren't serving pizza...plus it would have been past their bedtime and I'm nothing if not responsible," she explained with a smile that made his heart fill with love and adoration. "I think it also hurt my chances when they realized some of their teachers might be here."

"Yeah...a night with their teachers and no pizza...what were you thinking Roslin?" he teased, and her smile widened.

"Clearly I wasn't. Steak and chicken pale in comparison to pepperoni and sausage," she giggled.

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, happy and in love. "You can do better next time."

"I'll certainly try," she whispered and offered him a blissful smile when he pulled away.

He took a moment to look around the room. "In all seriousness, Laura, this looks great. I'm so proud of you. You've done a remarkable job."

Her eyes teared up once more, and she looked away to keep them from falling. "That means a lot to me, Bill. Thank you."

He nodded and gestured with a tilt of his head to the dance floor. "Care to take a spin with me?"

She smiled and took his hand as she led the way. "Let's go so I can show off my soldier."

She slipped into his arms with a happy sigh and they moved gracefully across the floor in time to the music the band was playing. He held her close and breathed in her scent thinking about how much he would usually hate an event like this but was beginning to see the appeal. He really was proud of her, and the chance to be seen and publicly recognized as the man she loved and has chosen certainly did a lot for his pride. More importantly, it made her happy to have him as a part of this aspect of her life, and it made him happy too that she wanted him here.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she tiptoed up and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You with me?" she asked as she pulled away, and his heart flooded with affection at the trust and love he saw in her eyes.

"Always, Laura," he promised, and a loving smile graced her mouth.

They danced through that song and then the next before they made their rounds. She brilliantly worked the room and this time instead of toying with her bracelet she would grip his arm where she had her hand tucked or brush her thumb over the back of his while she talked.

He would be glad to get her home and have her all to himself, but he found himself content to just share the room with her.

He was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ashley for the chapter suggestion!


	4. Burning Breakfast...

She opened her eyes slowly as the last vestiges of sleep began to fade. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to the broad chest at her back until warm skin pressed against hers from toes to shoulders. She smiled as his lips pressed against the back of her neck and soaked in the feel of waking up in the arms of the man she loved.

"Good Morning, soldier," she spoke softly and felt his grin against her skin.

"Good Morning, my Laura. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmm...hmm...I slept very well. You?"

He rubbed his nose against her neck just behind her ear as his deep voice sleepily replied, "Best night of sleep I've had in a while."

"Mmm..." she hummed and turned in his arms to press soft kisses to his neck. "I know it's still a little early....but...we're both awake..."

"We are," he agreed with a smile.

Her hands slid over his waist and across his back as she continued to trail kisses up his neck. "And I really really want you..."

"...to make you pancakes?" he interrupted and felt her smiling against his skin.

"Yes!" she agreed excitedly, and his laugh made her heart feel full.

He stroked his fingers up and down her spine as he considered her request. "Are you going to help?"

"I'm going to sit at the counter and cheer you on," she said and propped her head on her elbow as she studied his face.

His expression turned serious. "Will you keep out of the batter?"

"Of course!" she agreed much too quickly.

"Liar," he replied with a shake of his head, and her mouth opened in mock outrage.

"I'll be good this time!" she scoffed.

"I don't believe you, but I love you...so I'm still going to make you pancakes."

"Mmm...I love you too."

With a final kiss to her cheek, he smiled at her scrunched up nose and climbed over her to complete his mission.

She watched with a smile on her face as he dressed and made his way to the bathroom and then the kitchen. She allowed herself one more lazy minute beneath the covers before getting off the couch and making her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

She stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of socks, and she sighed happily as the smell of pancakes hit her nose. She took a seat at the kitchen island and propped her head in her hand as she watched him work with a look of pure rapture on her face.

He flipped the first pancake over and stepped to the fridge to grab the butter. The moment his back was turned, she slipped her finger into the batter and took a quick taste before he could turn around.

She pulled on her most innocent face as he stepped back to the counter and flipped the second pancake.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," he said with a shake of his head, and her eyes widened fractionally for a second before she schooled her features.

"What do you mean?" she asked with an elegantly arched brow.

His eyes narrowed and he studied her with a knowing smirk. "You said you'd be good and stay out of the batter."

She leaned back and draped one arm over the high back of the stool she occupied. Her smile was sweet and her tone dripping like honey as she asked, "And haven't I so far?"

"Nope."

"What?!" she challenged and leaned forward once more with hands pressed onto the counter in front of her. "I've been the model of good behavior, Bill Adama. I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Well maybe I don't trust you because you've got pancake batter on your cheek," he pointed out and his smile grew as her face fell in realization.

"Oh."

"Yeah...oh," he chuckled and she shrugged her shoulders with a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well...since I've already been caught..." she said and reached her hand towards the bowl.

"Hey!" she cried as he gently slapped her hand away.

He plated the pancakes and grabbed the bowl of batter to ladle out another set onto the griddle. He set the bowl back down out of her reach.

Not to be deterred she stood and made her way around the counter to stand next to him. He eyed her suspiciously but then found himself distracted as his eyes traveled over his old shirt that she had commandeered until he reached the hem that hit mid-thigh and caught sight of long bare legs.

She smirked knowingly and slipped her finger into the bowl. With a playful spark in her eyes, she touched her finger to the edge of his lips before tiptoeing up to kiss the batter from his skin.

"Still want me to behave?" she teased and had only a second to recognize the glint in his eyes before she was squealing in surprise as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter safely away from the hot griddle.

She giggled as he smeared a small streak of batter across her cheek and languidly kissed it off.

"You may misbehave to your heart's content my love," he smiled, and she found his lips happily.

The pancake batter was traded back and forth until they became too distracted to even mess with it anymore. Hands found their way to bare skin as they managed to completely lose themselves in the building passion. It was only the scent of smoke that had them scrambling apart to discard the charred remains of their breakfast and quickly open windows to get the smoke out.

"Well...I'm sorry about your pancakes," he sighed as he also tossed the first batch of pancakes which now tasted like the smokey room they had been sitting in.

She giggled and made her way to the cabinet to grab bowls and cereal. "Well, the batter was delicious...and I dare say I enjoyed you far more than I would have the pancakes."

He slipped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple as she poured the cereal into bowls. "Knowing how much you love pancakes I consider it an honor to have finally ranked above them in your eyes."

"As well you should," she said as she leaned back against his chest. She shivered as the breeze from the open windows hit her bare legs. "Frak, it's cold in here!"

He pressed a final kiss to her cheek before taking the bowls of cereal and spoons from her. "I'll grab some blankets and we can curl up on the couch for breakfast."

"Deal!"

They cuddled up together under a thick down blanket eating cereal and trading satisfied smiles. She never imagined she could feel this happy. The house smelled like smoke, breakfast was ruined, and she was a little sticky in places from pancake batter, but she was snuggled under a blanket with the man she loved and blissfully happy.

He braved the cold to put their bowls away and brought back a cup of coffee for them each. He slid under the blanket and she slid between his thighs to rest her back against his chest and sighed in pleasure at the warmth he generated.

"You are utter perfection, Laura Roslin," he spoke softly in her ear, "and I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be loved by you."

"Mmm...I'd argue I'm the lucky one. You're truly the greatest man I've ever known, Bill, and I get to call you mine."

"Yours," he said and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. 

"Mmm...hmm. All mine," she said and pulled his arms tighter around her. "Maybe I'll get you a 'Property of Laura Roslin' shirt."

"I'd wear it...but since you have a habit of stealing my shirts..."

"I don't steal them," she scoffed. "I borrow them. It's different. You can have this one back if you want."

"Okay," he agreed. "I want it back right now."

"What?! it's cold in here!" she argued, but the carefree giggle that followed had his hands sliding beneath the soft fabric to find even softer skin.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you warm then."

"Mmm...well then by all means....take your shirt back, Bill," she whispered and contentment filled her soul. 

His lips found her ear and his gravelly voice held so much promise as he whispered back "Yes, ma'am."

She would never think of pancakes again without falling into the memories of this morning with him. 

She'd have to make sure that they ruined breakfast more often. 


	5. Birthdays and Pilots

She'd had the worst day. She'd overslept when her alarm hadn't gone off and then couldn't find her left shoe for a good fifteen minutes before finally locating it under the bed. She'd turned on the coffee maker, but she had been so flustered in her rush to be on time for work that she'd forgotten to put the carafe in place and spent another ten minutes cleaning coffee off of the counter and floor. Pulling into the parking lot, she had released a long sigh of relief that she'd managed to make it to work only ten minutes late, but the Dean of the University was waiting in her office when she arrived because a rather prominent family had called him to complain about their son failing his term paper. After taking a deep breath to calm her temper, she had explained that she had failed the young scholar for plagiarizing his entire paper. The only original thing he had put into any of the fifteen pages was his name and the date on the cover sheet. She'd nearly quit her job when the Dean had asked her to take the time to consider giving him another chance to do it the right way in light of the amount of funding his parents put into the school. She had agreed to consider it and nearly bit a hole into her lip holding back the expletives dancing on her tongue at the unfair treatment she was expected to give the spoiled, lazy child because his parents had money. She'd give that one a hard 'no'.

Her day had continued to go terribly as her projector bulb blew in the middle of her lecture, and she'd cut her hand trying to clean up the shards of her coffee mug after the history professor had bumped into her and caused her to drop it onto the floor in the staff lounge. As if the day itself wasn't terrible enough, it was her birthday. She usually had no problems spending the day alone, and mostly preferred to celebrate that way at home with a quiet night and a good book. This year, however, she had a man that she believed she might be falling in love with, and he was on his ship far away while she was here having a terrible day. The only bright spot had been the bouquet of red caprican roses and a first edition of her favorite book that had been delivered to her office at lunch with a card telling her how much he missed her and wished he was spending the day with her. She smiled as she looked up from the paper she was marking to take in the lovely display sitting on the corner of her desk. He would call her later, and that would help make her day much better. She just had to survive a couple more hours of hiding out in her office grading, and then she could go home and wait for Bill to call.

She carefully pulled her new book out and reverently ghosted her fingertips over the worn cover before opening it to read the inscription he'd left her.

_Laura,_

_I thought our collection needed something as rare and enthralling as you._

_This was the closest thing that I could find._

_Happy Birthday_

_-Bill_

She smiled and wondered if anyone else knew how very soft and romantic her rugged pilot could be. She doubted anyone would believe her, but she didn't mind being the only one privy to that information or the actions it spurred. She read the inscription again before carefully tucking the book back in her bag to take home later. 

Just as she was reaching for a paper to mark, the phone on her desk buzzed, and she eyed it wearily. She sighed before lifting the headset to her ear, "This is Dr. Roslin."

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Roslin,...I was calling to see if you could find some time to meet with me. I'm working on this research paper about how to seduce beautiful professors and thought that you could help."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she closed them tightly as she clutched the phone in her hand. "Bill..." she whispered, and suddenly her terrible day was turning around.

"Happy Birthday, Laura. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," she sighed happily as she leaned back in her chair. "I've had a rather terrible day, and your call couldn't have come at a more perfect moment."

"A terrible day?" he asked and the concern in his voice made her heart ache with missing him. 

"Basically everything that could go wrong has throughout the day, and I'm about ready to just quit my job and get very drunk," she explained with a laugh. 

"Well, we can't have you doing that on your birthday. Plus, it would ruin my plans."

"Your plans?" she asked, and she sat up straighter in her seat giving him her full attention.

"Well, my plans depend on if you had anything planned for your birthday tonight."

She smiled and pulled her legs up to tuck under her in the seat as she allowed his warm voice to soothe away the strains of her day. "As a matter of fact, my only plan was to hole myself away at home and wait for you to call."

"Well, then I need you to cancel those plans and just go home."

Her heart started racing in her chest, and she tried desperately not to get her hopes up. "Why would I need to just go home?"

"The XO's wife went into labor this afternoon, and I so graciously offered to pilot him home. I'm only here for the night and have to fly back to the ship first thing in the morning. I know it's not a lot of time, but I wasn't going to pass up the chance to see you on your birthday."

She shot forward in her seat with feet now firmly back on the floor. "You're here?"

He chuckled at the eagerness he heard in her tone and his heart filled with affection. "I'm at the store right now picking up a few things I'll need to cook you dinner. Think you could sneak out of work a little early?"

"I'd like to see them try and stop me," she said defiantly, already slipping back into her shoes and stacking papers. 

"Then I'll see you when you get home, Laura," he laughed as he added the last item to the basket in his hand. "Drive safe."

"Mmm...I'll see you soon, Bill."

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she tidied up her desk and gathered her things to go home. This had gone from the worst birthday to the best she'd ever had, and it was all due to one man. Any doubts she had about being in love with him were gone. She left a note on her office door claiming a family emergency just in case anyone stopped by and decided it would be easier to ask for forgiveness tomorrow than waste time asking for permission now.

She made it home in record time and smiled as she saw his bike in her driveway. It was funny that something so inconsequential could cause such a strong sense of joy, but she affectionately ran her fingers over the bike as she passed it in search of its owner. He'd left the door unlocked for her, and she opened it and immediately froze in her tracks. Bouquets of various types of flowers were scattered around her living room and the heavenly smell of dinner wafted from the kitchen. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she took in the amount of trouble he'd gone through to make her birthday special. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"Too much?" he asked, and she turned to see him standing in the doorway of her kitchen with a shy smile.

She dropped her bag and was across the room and in his arms in a matter of seconds. He held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her temple, and she hummed in delight. She'd missed him terribly and the longing she'd felt during his absence of the last few weeks overwhelmed her. She pulled away enough to find his lips and kiss him passionately. He was more than willing to return the kiss with equal measures of enthusiasm, and she sighed happily as he slid his fingers into her hair to deepen the kiss.

"How did you have time to do all this?" she asked when she pulled away a moment later to catch her breath.

"Actually," he said with a smile as his fingertips brushed over her cheek in a way that made her shiver, "I had this part planned weeks ago. Had the flowers delivered here and your sisters came on their lunch break to spread them around the house for me. There's a fudge cake in the fridge, and they were going to come over tonight to help you celebrate. I hope you don't mind that I asked them to wait and come tomorrow instead."

"I certainly don't mind," she agreed and slid her hands up his chest to link behind his neck. "I want to make the most of our time before you have to go back. I can't believe you went through all this trouble. I can't believe you're here!"

He tightened his arms around her waist and drew her closer. His eyes were glowing with happiness and she felt ridiculously giddy. "You must be good luck, Roslin. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks. I just happened to be in the hangar bay getting some Raptor hours in when the XO came flying through like a madman and requested a pilot. I was the only one already suited up and ready to take off."

A delighted smile stole across her lips as her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape. "With the way my day went, I would hardly say I'm good luck, but those things seem rather insignificant now."

He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again, and she hummed happily.

"Happy Birthday, Laura," he whispered against her mouth and tightened his arms around her.

"It certainly is, Bill," she sighed back and decided that whatever he was cooking could wait a while longer.

It was her birthday after all.


	6. Sunday Drives

"Are you nervous?" she asked as they drove across town on a Sunday afternoon.

He shook his head with a smile and removed one of his hands from the wheel to reach over and hold hers. "No....but I understand why you're nervous about them meeting me. I know I might not be their ideal choice for you."

"What?" she asked sharply, "No, I'm not nervous about them liking you! They're going to love you, and you'll love them. It's going to be a whole frakkin love fest in there."

Confusion knit his brows and he glanced over at her. "Then what's the problem?"

"They're going to have baby pictures and embarrassing stories, and it's going to be awful," she groaned and his worry gave way for affection and understanding.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because they're my sisters...and that's what sisters do!"

He chuckled and decided to use the opportunity to get to know more about her past. "Have they always done that when you've brought a guy home."

"Actually...I've never brought anyone home before," she confessed and he looked over at her surprised.

"Never?"

"There's never been anyone that mattered enough to bring home and meet the family," she shrugged and looked out the window feeling a bit uncomfortable at the revelation.

He gave a gentle squeeze to her fingers before pulling her hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. "Then I feel even more honored that you've invited me." She squeezed his hand back with a smile but turned her attention back to the passing scenery.

"I'll tell you what...." he offered with another squeeze to her hand to get her attention, "for every embarrassing story they tell about you...I'll trade you a story about me when we're alone again."

A slow grin pulled at her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little..." she hedged but the spark in her eyes gave her away.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while when a thought struck him.

"What makes you think they'll like me?"

"Ohhh...what's not to like about you?" she said with a glow of happiness in her eyes, "You're smart, funny...dashingly handsome...great in bed...oh wait....that parts just for me," she giggled. "Mmm....you're kind and thoughtful and good...you're such a good man, Bill...and you make me insanely happy. They'll love you for that fact alone."

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Hmm...great in bed you say?"

"Oh, of course, you're going to fixate on that part!" she scoffed.

"I value your words, Laura," he argued with a straight face, but she wasn't fooled.

"Uh-huh...just some today more than others."

"Well...I also heard the ones about how I make you insanely happy," he mentioned and the smile he gave her made her heart fill.

"Did you?"

"I did," he agreed and ran his thumb over the back of hers. "I like making you happy. You make me happy too."

"Do I?" she asked coyly.

"You do....insanely happy."

"Mmm...good," she hummed, and a comfortable silence filled the car once more.

His eyes darted to her and he waited until he had her attention before he deadpanned, "You're also great in bed."

Her laugh filled the car and made him fall a little more in love with her.


End file.
